


【德哈】非典型花吐症

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *又名《沙雕魔法系列又来惹》*又又名《马尔福要集资殴打作者惹》*老梗，沙雕，傻白甜*一切都不属于我





	【德哈】非典型花吐症

又是一天早晨（？），德拉科·马尔福走进霍格沃茨礼堂时突然剧烈地咳起嗽来，然后吐出一片红色的玫瑰花瓣。

周围的学生们顿时鸦雀无声，三秒钟后，一些女生大声尖叫起来。

“梅林，这就是，这就是……我还以为是论坛上编的！”

“天呐这就是花吐症啊，原来真的有！”

“呜呜呜呜我们斯莱特林的铂金小王子是不是要死了啊……”

“我昨天才看过这篇文这道题我知道怎么答！”

“格兰芬多的小狮子呢！快去把他叫过来！……”

德拉科好不容易止住咳嗽。他阴沉着脸，抬起头对边上一个激动不已的拉文克劳女生问道：“什么是花吐症？”

 

“呕吐中枢花被性疾患，简称花吐症。患者会咳嗽呕吐出花瓣，并且越发虚弱，直到死亡。唯一治疗方式是与其暗恋对象接吻，呕吐出花朵后可痊愈……”潘西放下魔法百科，“梅林在上，写那篇文的时候我真没想……咳，我的意思是，天呐，真不敢相信！”

德拉科坐在斯莱特林公共休息室的沙发上，身边放着一个银色垃圾桶。他面色不佳地撑住脑袋，时不时咳嗽一声，对着垃圾桶吐出一瓣玫瑰花瓣。

“这什么破烂玩意儿？”他皱起眉，“什么叫与其暗恋对象接吻？”

布雷斯从椅子上跳下来，笑嘻嘻地说：“这有什么难的？你跟波特两个人眉来眼去那么久，不就只差一个吻了嘛？现在去给你的心上人一个激烈法式热吻不就什么事情都解决了吗？”

“对对对。”潘西帮腔道，“既能治病又能把男朋友追到手，一举两得。”

“……”

德拉科一言不发地坐在那里，憋了半天最后憋出了一口花瓣，才艰难地开口：“……我怎么觉得你们在逗我？”

潘西扬扬手里的魔法百科：“百科上写的呀。”她探过头看了一眼垃圾桶，继续说：“你还不去？你是准备凑一桶花瓣送波特吗？马尔福什么时候这么勤俭节……啊！”

潘西连忙跳着躲开德拉科的垃圾桶攻击，一边大叫“德拉科你脏不脏！”，一边朝休息室的门口逃去。

几秒钟之后，她又跑了回来，脸上带着奸诈的笑容。

“门口有人找你。”

 

德拉科扒着垃圾桶又吐了一口花瓣，然后黑着脸爬出公共休息室的大门。

他看见哈利一个人站在那里。

德拉科连忙挺直腰板双手插兜，板起脸上狼狈的表情，视线在对方凌乱的黑发顶上来回飘忽：“你来干什么？”

“我听说你生病了！”哈利焦急地抓住德拉科的外袍，“叫什么花……花吐……”

看到哈利如此担心自己，德拉科耳根不明地红了红，但脸上的表情还是僵在那里：“死不了。”

见到德拉科脸色发青，嘴上却还在斗气。哈利生气地大喊起来：“这是嘴硬的时候吗？！”他又把德拉科拽向自己，“你会死的！”

“怎么可能你别听他们乱……唔！”

德拉科瞪大眼睛，他盯着在自己视野里放到最大的面庞。这是……这是……

自己这是被波特给亲了吗？

德拉科的脸“轰”的一下，涨得通红。

 

一个悠长而青涩的吻终于结束，哈利放开呆滞的德拉科，着急地看着他。

“怎么样？感觉好点了吗？”

德拉科一口气被憋地咳起了嗽，哈利连忙扶住他帮他顺气，眼看德拉科咳着咳着……

咳出了一片花瓣。

是花瓣。

不是花朵。

才各自从好友嘴里听完魔法百科科普的少年们双双一愣，德拉科面色更加苍白地看向哈利，而身边这个戴着圆眼镜的黑发少年则勃然变色，双眼瞪着地上的花瓣一言不发。

“不可能，哈利，这不可能……“

哈利愤怒地扭头，不可置信地盯着德拉科：“我就说你怎么对我这么冷淡……我去你妈的马尔福！”

哈利一脚踹过去，把本来就咳的要死要活的德拉科踹倒在地，头也不回地跑了。

 

“我没想到你是这样的人，你太令我失望了！”

潘西咂舌摇着头，蹲在她面前的是正抱着垃圾桶又吐了满满一筐红色花瓣的德拉科。

“看不出来，伙计，一脚踏两船竟然连我们也没看出来。”布雷斯佩服地比了个大拇指，“厉害！”

“不是……咳咳，我说了不是！我只喜欢哈利你们又不是不知道！咳咳咳……”德拉科气急败坏地争辩起来，没说两句又开始咳嗽。

“可事实已经证明不是波特，那还会是谁？”布雷斯摸着下巴想了一下，然后惊吓得跳起来：“难，难不成是我？！这这这……”

德拉科已经咳得无力骂人，他翻了个大大的白眼，用手帕抹了一下自己的嘴角，从地上爬起来。

“懒得跟你们这帮蠢货说话，我要去找哈利。”

 

随后的霍格沃茨里，全校师生都见到一个一边咳着花瓣一边追在哈利·波特身后跑的马尔福。一半的人幸灾乐祸一半的人感动落泪，而学校论坛上的神秘分区则多了四五六七八十篇虐恋情深浪子回头追妻火葬场的新狗血故事。

“咳咳咳……哈利你听我解释，我从一年级火车上……不对，我从摩金夫人长袍店见到你的第一眼就喜欢上你了……咳咳咳……你又不是不知道……”

“咳咳……我……咳咳，我向梅林发誓我心里只有你一个，咳咳咳……”

“鬼知道这什么破花吐症是什么……咳咳咳咳……什么破玩意儿！哈利，我以前只是不好意思说，但我对你是什么意思你难道还不知道吗？咳咳咳……”

哈利突然停下脚步转身，抿着唇看向德拉科。他眼角泛红，眼中担忧的神色无论如何都遮掩不了：“马尔福，我不在意，我真的不在意了。你赶紧去找那个人，先治好你的病好吗？”

见到哈利终于肯跟自己说话，还来不及高兴的德拉科顿时一愣。他一把抓住哈利的手臂，又着急又恼火地喊起来：“笨蛋哈利！我说到现在咳咳咳……你怎么还不相信我！咳咳……你不在意我在意！我心里真的只有你一个！咳咳咳……”

他把哈利拉进自己的怀里，紧紧地抱住他。

“就算我死掉，那个人也只有你咳咳咳……”

“你发什么疯，德拉科？有什么比你的生命更重要？”

“有！就是你！咳咳咳……”

走廊里的学生们都在兴致勃勃地围观，只有被马尔福的咳嗽声骚扰了整整一天的罗恩满脸惨不忍睹，他忍了又忍，最终忍无可忍地在边上开了口。

“这个……虽然我的主意一贯不怎么靠谱，但是你们要不要去找一下斯内普教授？”

 

“花……什么症来着？”

斯内普双手背在身后，似笑非笑地站在窗边，透过逆光冷冰冰地盯着自己的得意门生。

“报告教授，花……花吐症……咳咳咳……”德拉科声音越来越小，就连咳嗽都变得细如蚊声。

“花吐……症？德拉科，我早告诉过你，跟波特这种骄傲自大的蠢蛋靠太近可是会被愚蠢给传染的。”斯内普冷笑地讥讽道，“还是说，你们这些冲动的小鬼头为了谈恋爱什么乱七八糟的鬼话都能编出来？”

“咳咳咳……教授，是咳咳，她们说的咳咳咳……”德拉科急忙解释道。

“她们？她们是谁？”

“就是那帮女生……该死的！咳咳咳……”德拉科突然反应过来，一边咳嗽一边狠狠地骂了一句。

斯内普被自己的学生蠢得叹了口气，他走到自己的药剂柜子前，从里面摸出一瓶魔药丢到德拉科怀里。

“昨天魔药课里你被波特的魔药撒到脸上时，我对你说了什么你不记得了吗，德拉科？“

德拉科顿时一愣，昨天斯内普一边冷嘲热讽地给格兰芬多扣了十分，一边对他说：“圣人波特配出来的药水没人知道会是什么东西，你小心产生奇怪的副作用。”

站在德拉科身边一直默不作声的哈利：“……”

德拉科打开药剂瓶，仰头把药水倒进嘴里全部喝掉。随后他突然急促地咳起来，最终一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰从他的喉咙里钻出，被他咳到地上。

然后他就好了。

无论如何，两个男孩此刻终于松下一口气，开心地相视而笑。而站在远处的斯内普则嫌弃地看了地面一眼：“给我把地上清干净，明天每个人交上三页羊皮纸有关于魔药剂量偏差所导致的结果的论文。”

“为什么……！”哈利悻悻地闭上嘴，突然想起来他才是这场闹剧的罪魁祸首。

 

从斯内普教授的办公室出来后，两个男孩互相看一眼，随后站在走廊里一起傻笑起来。

“我要去找潘西算账，你呢？”德拉科收起笑容，咬牙切齿地说。

“去图书馆写论文。”哈利苦笑，“三页羊皮纸的魔药论文，我一天可写不出来。”

“那我们一起去吧。”德拉科顺其自然地牵起哈利的手，没有要放开的意思，“我帮你写，魔药论文我一天能写十篇。”

“真的吗？那你以后都帮我写！”

“想得美，今天是谁不相信我来着。”

“我那时候也很伤心啊！”

“还踹我一脚……”

“我给你揉……”

空中不知道从哪里飘来一片红色玫瑰花瓣，在渐渐远去的男孩们身后打一个圈儿，又静悄悄地飘走了。

 

——FIN——


End file.
